What started it all
by musicgirl1237
Summary: This is a Pip & Damien Fanfic, guys! This involves boy x boy romance and tragedy Meaning, it's sad at some point . Damien and Pip tell their story about their first meeting and "friendship" they grew and how it was all ruined. Hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Prologue

How It All Happened

Prologue

Pip's P.O.V.

Tears streak my face as I look at the ugly, pale person that is me in the mirror.

_Did you really think he would fall for someone like you? _My conscious repeats in my head like a broken record. I thought he loved me, I thought that I actually had a friend in this town but I guess that I'm just not cut out for friends...or partners for that matter. I fall onto my bed looking at the scar on my wrist he had left there after he turned on me, permanently giving me a reminder of him.

"Someday, you will come back, and I will forgive you." I start to sob even harder.

Damien's P.O.V.

He was the only one that accepted me when I first got there, he was the only one that tried to cheer me up when everyone else made fun of me.

My chest starts to ache as I replay the moment I harmed him in front of everyone, wait, what am I doing? I'm Satan's son. I shouldn't be feeling sympathy for anyone, not even him.

_You lost him! For what? Popularity?! For Satan's son, you're pretty stupid._

"I am not!"

"Is something wrong, Damien?" I jump back into reality to see all my new classmates snickering, I sit back in my seat and find myself red with embarrassment.

"Um, no. Sorry, Ms. Anderson." She smiles at me and get's back to writing some math onto the black board. I put my head in my arms and feel a tear stain my face.

_"I'm sorry, Pip. I'm so sorry."_


	2. 2nd Period Math

**Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long uploading the next chapter, it's just I've been SWAMPED, lately. But I'm still going so don't worry! :D Review, please. Also, I promise I'll make the chapters longer, later. Enjoy!**

Pip's P.O.V.

"Hey, did you hear? A new student might be coming today." I overheard Stan tell his friends. Stan and his friends hadn't changed much from fourth grade to highschool, the only change was their height which surpassed me by far, while they were 5'10 and 6'1, I was 5'6', thin, pale, and hair like a girl's which added more mean jokes towards me and less friends, of course.

"Really? Have you seen him?" Kyle asked.

"No, but Craig said that he had him in his first class and he was a real freak."

"Must be French." Cartman replied, I clenched my hand into a fist and looked down to suppress my anger into a smile while they were laughing loud enough so I could hear them. _Why do you let them get to you so easily, Pip? _The anger passed and I kept on with my math, suddenly I heard the door open and whispers filled the room.

"Class, this is our new student. I hope that you will accept him as you do everyone else. Please take a seat." Miss Zaria so nicely said, I didn't really seem to care if he was new or not, he's still going to hate me. I suddenly felt a tap on my head, I looked up in wonder of who's possibly needing me.

"Can I sit beside you?" He hovered over me like a giant, he had medium-length hair that almost covered his whole face. He wore a long-sleeve shirt and some black jeans with a chain at the side with an upside-down cross. I felt myself go paler than I was now, _Speak, Pip. Speak!_

"Well?" I heard irritation in his voice.

"My name's Pip." _Nice going,_ He scoffed and sat down, _you almost made a friend and blew it._ I wanted to kick myself, Miss Zaria continued to write equations on the board.

Damien's P.O.V.

_Is it that hard to say a simple yes or no?_ I rested my bag down and started to write whatever the teacher was writing.

"Hey," A piece of paper hit the Pip guy's head, they snickered and threw other things at him while he ignored him, "aw, you ignoring us?" the fat guy said, he threw a pencil, this time it hit me.

"Do you mind? Your bad aim is hitting other people." I scowled turning around violently.

"Stay out of this, new kid."

"I'll stay out of it if you aim better, fat boy." I retorted.

"What di-"

"Sorry for our friend, he's a little off. My names Stan Marsh." A kid with a blue hat said smiling at me.

"I never asked." I turned back around and continued to copy down whatever was on the board distracting my murderous thoughts.

"Freak." _Remember Damien, happy thoughts. _

"Thank you," The guy beside me squeaked, he was pale and thin almost like a girl, "for you know, standing up for me." I ignored him, he put his hand on my shoulder, I slapped his hand away and pushed him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The teacher gave me a weird look and sat down behind her desk watching us.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice breaking as if he was about to cry.

"Whatever." I sneered.


End file.
